This invention relates to an upright partition assembly usable for at least partially defining workstations and, in particular, to an extendible partition assembly wherein first and second upright partitions are slidably joined in the lengthwise extent and positioned in adjacent laterally disposed relationship so that one partition can be moved relative to the other partition from a sideward overlapping disposition to increase the length of the partition assembly.
In a typical office environment, large open areas are frequently subdivided into workspaces by space-dividing wall panels or partitions which are supported on the floor and project upwardly therefrom. The wall panels are typically of less than floor-to-ceiling height, and frequently employ a plurality of panels appropriately interconnected to define an upright wall arrangement. The panels can typically be disassembled to permit rearrangement if desired. In many office environments, however, there exists a need to temporarily provide larger workspaces or areas, such as for meetings involving a larger number of people than can be comfortably accommodated in a typical workspace, or to provide greater openness to a workspace, or conversely there is a need to temporarily provide greater closure or more privacy in the workspace including effecting closure of a doorway or walkway into the workspace.
Attempts to improve the usability of interior space-dividing walls or partitions, particularly with respect to the needs discussed above, have involved providing existing wall panels with a door panel supported thereon which can be rollingly moved into an extended position for closing off a walkway or doorway, although known panels of this type have often involved rather complex structures particularly with respect to the mounting hardware utilized to support the door panel on an adjacent wall panel. Other prior attempts have involved providing multiple panels or partitions in laterally adjacent or overlapping relationship and slidably connected in the lengthwise direction so as to permit the wall to be extended and contracted, but such arrangements have often involved interconnection of laterally adjacent wall panels by visible top connectors which detrimentally impact the appearance and aesthetics of the wall arrangement.
Examples of prior constructions are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,068,041, 5,873,205 and 5,675,946.
Accordingly, this invention relates to an extendible partition assembly wherein a first upright partition is stored in laterally adjacent and overlapping relationship to a second partition, with the first partition being easily manually movable in a lengthwise direction to permit lengthening of the wall defined by the partition assembly or to permit closure of a walkway to thereby provide increased privacy or flexibility with respect to usability of an adjacent workspace, while at the same time providing a partition assembly which has desirable aesthetics and utilizes relatively simple connecting hardware which is effectively hidden between the partitions when the assembly is extended and contracted.
The present invention is directed to an extendible partition assembly adapted for disposition in an upright manner on a floor of an office or the like, and which can be easily and efficiently extended and contracted in the lengthwise direction thereof so as to increase the length of the assembly or to effect closure of a door opening or walkway, while effectively providing control over the degree of privacy or the effective use of workspaces, and at the same time providing a partition assembly which utilizes connecting hardware between relatively movable partitions which is effectively hidden so as to provide improved aesthetics and which permits ease of operation of the movable partition while permitting utilization of hardware which is relatively inexpensive and structurally and mechanically simple.
More specifically, the present invention comprises an extendible partition arrangement employing at least first and second upright partitions which are positionable in laterally adjacent overlapping relationship and are connected, lengthwise along upper and lower edges thereof, by a slide arrangement permitting one of the partitions to be easily manually moved in the lengthwise direction thereof from a collapsed or overlapping position to an extended position wherein it projects outwardly a substantial distance beyond the other partition. The slide arrangement includes elongate slide rails which are fixed to the frame of each partition adjacent upper and lower edges thereof. The slide rail has a pair of guide channels formed therein and extending lengthwise therealong, which guide channels are disposed adjacent opposite sides of the partition and open generally sidewardly of the respective partition A slide bracket is fixed adjacent upper and lower edges of each partition adjacent one end thereof. Each slide bracket has a sidewardly cantilevered portion which is slidably engaged within one of the channels of the slide rail on the laterally adjacent partition. The partitions are preferably provided with removable top caps which are disposed above and cover the respective upper slide rail and upper slide bracket. Only a portion of the cantilevered part of the slide bracket, namely the portion which projects sidewardly between the adjacent partitions, is exposed, and this exposed portion is effectively hidden between the partitions since the upper brackets extend transversely between narrow sidewardly-opening access slots which are defined below the partition top caps and extend lengthwise along the partitions for accessing the channels in the slide rails.
In the extendible partition assembly of the present invention, as aforesaid, and in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the adjacent partitions which are relatively longitudinally movable are provided with identical top slide rails and top slide brackets, and in each of the partitions the bottom bracket and bottom slide rail are preferably substantially identical to the respective top bracket and top slide rail except for reverse vertical orientation thereof.
The present invention, together with objects and advantages thereof, will be apparent upon study of the following description and accompanying drawings.